Heave Fiery Knot
Heave Fiery Knot is the second episode of the second season and the 25th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: They Invoke Fear Short Summary The team races to stop a corrupt DEA agent from selling stinger missiles to a drug cartel as Weller fights to keep everyone together under the increasing pressures of Jane's rift with the others and the uncomfortable addition of Naz as co-leader. Full Summary Afghanistan, 2013, Jane and a group of, maybe NAVY SEALs, were on a mission to take down a hostile target. Once they reach the ground, Jane is shown speaking in Persian to a woman while her squad goes inside of a house that explodes within seconds, leaving Jane gasping and searching for severe injuries. Once she manages to get on her feet again, Jane helps the woman and run towards the helicopter to leave the place but the chopper explodes, leaving both, the woman and Jane, unconscious. In the interrogation room, Jane confesses that she remembered that part of her life because that’s what the members of Sandstorm wanted her to do when Roman and Shepherd took her to a memorial. Still inside of Jane’s memories, Roman is shown informing her that the CIA formed Orion to carry out off-the-books operations and that, unlike SEAL’s goal, Orion was for illegal unsanctioned operations: assassinations, regime change. Roman also briefs her abut Douglas Winter, who informed about the NSA’s illegal program, making the CIA shutting Orion down in order to erase any trace of its existence, however, Jane was the only one who survived the premediated attack. At the FBI, Jane tells Weller and Nas that Shepherd gave her a tattoo case with the coliseum pillars tattoo on her lower abdomen. Trying to find the truth behind the case that involved Coach Jones with sexual assault against his college football team, Edgar visits an old friend, Freddy to ask if he’s able to testify against Jones. Weller’s having trouble ditching a box with his father’s last belongings and asks Dr. Borden for advice after admitting hating him for confessing being the responsible of Taylor Shaw’s death. Unwilling to accept Borden’s analysis, he leaves the room after receiving a text from Patterson, not before he listens to Borden’s words saying that his father will follow him if Weller doesn’t confront the truth. Jane’s tattoo, takes the team back to a shooting case of a Mexico City narcotics officer from last year where the bullets they found where .40 caliber, the exact same shape drawn on the coliseum pillars. The weapons found were sold by the DEA and Nas informs that the D.A is set to release more weapons through its program that same day, including stinger missiles. Zapata is still suspicious about Jane and lets Weller know that maybe Sandstorm is playing with them and throwing them into a trap, but Weller cuts her short and admits that he hates being in the same room as Jane after she played them, but that solving her tattoos is the only way to end the cases without noticing that Jane was in the hall listening to his hurtful words. The team follows the lead of Valentine Barker, a field agent who was implicated in the gun-waltzing program where the guns sold by the DEA were sold to people with ties to the Juarez Cartel. She’s using the program to cover the sale of the weapons to the cartel. On their way to Valentine, Reade and Weller discusses about Jane’s implication with them on the cases again. After listening to Reade’s distrust speech towards her, Weller argues that they should keep business as usual to avoid suspicion from Sandstorm. Nas and Jane engage in a conversation about the reality they’re facing working both for the FBI and Sandstorm. Jane points out that the country is willing to break the law in order to accomplish certain things while Sandstorm tries to end the corruption behind the government and wonders if she, alongside the team and Nas, are in the right side of the fight. After killing a group of Juarez Cartel’s members and taking Valentine into custody, Nas discovers that she was the target after her own boss sent the men to kill her. Roman wants to follow Jane to make sure she’s okay but his request is denied by Shepherd arguing that Jane’s not a weak person and that she can take care of herself and that she won’t risk the mission by some possible mistake; she finally orders Roman to stay away from Jane and let her do her job. The teams decides to go after Kingston, Valerie’s boss, to stop him from misusing the missiles. In the hall, Dr. Borden meets with Patterson and gives her the videogame The Oregon Trail as a gift and asks her out for dinner and they both agree to do it in the future. The team looks for Kingston and when he shows up, he shoots Valentine and runs away with the missiles. Back at the FBI, Weller and Nas stop discussing about an unknown subject once they enter the room where the rest of the team and Jane are waiting for them. Patterson throws shade to Nas while a lot of bad blood is shown when Zapata admits not wanting Jane with them on the field for being a distraction and a liability; Jane argues that she saved Reade’s life that morning and he attacks her by saying that if it wasn’t for her, Mayfair would still be alive. Weller stops the fighting and orders the team to work as such and to accept Jane as part of them until Sandstorm is stopped. Jane admits to Nas that she thinks she won’t be able to work as a double agent anymore, but Nas explains that if she leaves, then she won’t have protection either from the CIA or Sandstorm and that she doesn’t have much of another option to take. Also she points out that Tom Carter may have been the one who ran Orion while the program was still operative. When Jane leaves, Nas resumes her listening to a recorded session between Jane and Dr. Borden from Borden’s POV. Roman is still struggling with Jane’s active participation with the FBI and argues against Shepherd that he should be out there instead of her and begs her to activate their source inside of the Bureau but his request is denied. Shepherd is told that Cade has been sighted. Jane bursts into Weller’s office and, after asking about Taylor Shaw’s case, he admits burring her body and telling only his team and sister because there was no reason to tell anyone else since her family was already gone. Jane recognizes that she misses being Taylor Shaw and that she doesn’t know who she is anymore. The team is taken to stop the Juarez Cartel members whose target is a plane. Once they get to the place, it’s up to Jane to prevent that one missing missile hits its target. After manipulating the remote, Jane manages to head the missile to the river. At the FBI, Nas briefs the team with new information given by Valentine where a man named Manning was the responsible of giving Sandstorm the information about the gun-waltzing Intel, making him part of Sandstorm and also the responsible of one of Jane’s tattoos: the body cam case from episode 8, Season 1. It is stated that the Intel from Jane’s tattoos come from within the private and public sector. In the locker room Zapata helps Jane with an antibiotic ointment for her gunshot wound and apologizes for shooting her. Meanwhile, Weller throws away the box with the rest of his father’s belongings and is visited by Sally who acknowledges that she’s three months pregnant with his child. Jane visits Orion’s memorial and she’s drugged by Roman. Tattoo Cast Guest Starring * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Allison Knight * Karishma Ahluwalia as Valentine Barker * Ed Moran as Robert Kingston Major Events * Jane's past in Orion is shown and explained. Images 2x02-19.jpg 2x02-12.jpg 2x02-11.jpg 2x02-9.jpg 2x02-8.jpg 2x02-7.jpg 2x02-6.jpeg 2x02-5.jpg 2x02-4.jpeg 2x02-3.jpeg 2x02-2.jpeg 2x02-1.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Jane List of Appearances Category:Weller List of Appearances Category:Patterson List of Appearances Category:Zapata List of Appearances Category:Reade List of Appearances Category:Nas List of Appearances Category:Roman List of Appearances Category:Shepherd List of Appearances Category:Allie List of Appearances Category:Dr. Borden List of Appearances